The Crossover Truth or Dare of Complete Awesomeness
by The 379th Hero
Summary: Some unknown person summons the 7, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione to play... TRUTH OR DARE? Going to get crazier after these guys play ToD of their own free will.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**I just decided to see what would happen in a PJatO/HoO and HP ToD crossover.**

**I don't own these weirdos**

**Percy: hey, we're not weirdos.**

**Yes you are!**

**-in a room some where-**

11 people appeared in the middle ofthe room. Ther names: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley. "Hello," a voice said. "You 11 are here to play... TRUTH OR DARE!" "What," shouted Percy. While everyone displayed looks of confusion. "And why," said Hermione, "should we?" "Because," the voice said, "I summoned you here and you ccan't leave until you have satisfied me with amusing dares." Percy declared, "I'll go first. Leo, truth or dare?" "Um, uh... dare."

"I dare you to... record yourself singing a random JB song and post it online using monster-proof technology." (A/N: The demigods and wizards know eachother.)

Leo picked "_Never Say Never,_" which sounded worse coming out of Leo's mouth then JB's. It sounded like a dying elephant and a soprano Smelly Gabe.

It got 5 million hits in two hours.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Dare." "I dare you to say at the table after each sentence for 5 of your turns." "Wht good will that do at the table?"

Everyone roared with laughter.

"Jason, truth or dare at the table?" Some snickering. "Uh, dare?" "I dare you to eat off the floor without a plate, not at the table." She had found a way to use Leo's dare to her advantage.

Leo asked, "how are we supposed to find food here?" Then food appeared on the floor.

"Oh." Jason scooted over to the food, some mashed potatoes, picked up a fork that had appeared nearby and ate the food.

When he was done, he looked at Harry. "Harry, truth or dare?""Dare." "I dare you to turn Ginny into a cat." Harry turned Ginny into a cat.

"Ron, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to..."

**To be continued.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: leaving the room

**I don't own PJatO or HP.**

**Quick Recap: ****_"Ron, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dar eyou to..."_**

"...give Percy abig hug then curse him so that he has to speak Iin rhymes!"

Ron scooted over to Percy, gave him a hug, and rhyming cursed him.

"Ginny, truth or dare?" "Meow." "Great! I forgot she was a cat."

Harry turned Ginny the Cat back into Ginny.

Ginny said, "dare." I dare you to dare Annabeth this if she will accept the dare." Ron whispered something in Ginny's ear.

"Ok. Annabehth, truth or dare?" "Dare at the table." Some giggling. "I dare you to punch Jason in the face then ask him 'thruth or dare.'"

Annabeth punched Jason. "Jason, truth or dare at the table." "Uuuuhhhh... dare?" "I dare you to record yourself singing "_Let it go_" and post it online." (A/N: ththat's for all frozen fans.)

Jason got out his video camera and started to sing. It sounded like a conversation between a chimpanzee and an elephant.

He then pulled out his laptop, went onto his YouTube account and posted the video.

Then the voice said, "you have satisfied me with crazy dares that use what you have here and what I can give you. I hope you liked this and want to play with more resources, more players, and more

room to do crazier dares."

Then the players disappeared back to their normal lives.

**That's the end of that segment, but not the end of the story. BTW, the voice is me.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Harlem Shake

**Now they are doing truth or dare of their own free will.**

**Jtlyk, I am the god of truth or dare.**

**I don't own the characters. But as the godd of truth or dare, I guess I own truth or 'm also the god ofcompletely weird games. Truth or Dare was invented, under my guidance, by a demigod child of mine.**

Demigods.

Percy's POV

We were going to play truth or dare. Grover had joined us. The players were now: Grover, Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, and I.

I was going first.

"Grover, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare!" he shouted confidently.

"I dare you to... kiss Chiron on the lips."

"Ok...?" he replied nervously.

He walked over to the big house. He went over to where Chiron and Mr. D were playing pinochle.

He tapped Chiron on the shoulder. "Yes, Grover?"

Grover kissed Chiron, an action which earned him many laughs.

Chiron looked totally confused, but shrugged as if satyrs kissed him everyday and went back to his game.

Grover came back.

"Leo, truth or dare?"

"DARE! Leo practically shouted.

"No need to be so loud," Grover said. "I dare you to make out with Percy."

Everyone, except Leo and Percy, laughed. Leo looked like he'd been slapped. Percy looked like Annabeth had died.

Leo leaned over and started to kiss Percy. The kiss lasted only about 5 seconds, then the two broke apart and looked disgusted.

"Ok, Annabeth, truth or Dare?" "Truth." "Wow, first truth! Ok, have you and Percy ever had sex?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Annabeth screamed so loud, Alaska could hear her.

Ust then, Nico walked over to them and asked to play truth or dare with them. "Sure." Percy replied.

"Ok," Annabeth said, "Nico, truth or dare?" "Truth." "Who was your first crush?" (A/N: spoilers for House of Hades ahead.)

Nico gulped nervously and said something under his breath.

"What was that?" Leo asked. "We couldn't hear you."

"Percy!" Nico and Percy turned red.

"Jason, truth or dare?" Nico said, anxious to change the subject.

"Dare." "I dare you to do the Harlem Shake at dinner." Jason just said, "ok," like he didn't have a problem with that.

"Piper, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to dothe Harlem shake with me," Jason said with a gleam Iin his eyes, which seemed to pick up in Piper's when he said the dare.

"Percy, truth or dare?" "Dare...?" I said nervously.

"GROUP DARE!" she exclaimed. "Do the Harlem Shake with me and Jason, causing Nico to wail that he hated the Harlem Shake.

Just then, the conch horn signaling dinner was blown.

When they got to the pavillion, Grover plugged in his iPod and cranked up the volume. He played the Harlem Shake on it.

Then, the ToD players started doing crazy dances.

Travis Stoll took a video of the whole thing, right from when Grover plugged in his iPod because Grover rarely plugged in his iPod there.

The video went on YouTube and got 400000000000000000000000 hits in 20 minutes.

**Well, how'd you like it? Review! Wizards up next!**


	4. Chapter 4: Quiddage and a Blonde Wig

**Wizard time!**

**Harry: already?**

**Well, duh!**

**Harry: but you don't own us...**

**Thanks for doing the disclaimer**

**Harry: sh*t!**

**Language!**

Wizards

Harry's POV

We were playing ToD in Ron's bedroom at the burrow.

Just the 4 of us.

Ginny went first.

"Brother Ron, truth or dare?" "Dare."

"I dare you to go into the kitchen and challenge Fred and George to a two on two game of Quiddage. 10 minute time limit. One keeper, one chaser. No beaters or a seeker. With Harry."

"Ok," Ron replied. "Come on, Harry."

They went downstairs and went to where Fred and George were having a snack.

"Fred, George," Ron said to get their attention. "Do you want to play quiddage? Only a keeper and a chaser per team. Ten minute time limit."

"Sure," the twins said at the same time.

The went over to the field they used to play quiddage and started playing.

Ron as keeper, Harry as chaser. They couldn't tell who was keeper and chaser on Fred and George's team.

Harry got onto his Firebolt and easily minuvered to the goalpost and scored.

The chaser twin (I think it was Fred) triedto shoot on Ron, but Ron saved the goal. This kept going on for 8 minutes until the score was 50-40 for Ron and Harry.

Then George got hit in the gut by the quaffle. Hard.

He fell off his broom and Harry was a ble to score three more times in the next two minutes. Fred only scored once.

When Harry and Ron got back to Hermione and Ginny, they noticed that Ginny had a handleber mustache drawn on her face and Hermione wasn't wearing any pants.

Then Ginny asked Harry, "truth or dare?"

"Truth," Harry replied.

"Do you know who stole my herbology textbook for hogwarts? If so, who?"

"I actually do. It was Ron as a joke." "Thanks, mate" Ron mumbled.

Ginny wacked Ron on the head and asked him for the book. He gave it to her.

"Hermione, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to put your pants back on."

Hermione put her pants back on, but took her sweater off.

"Harry, truth or dare?" "Dare," Harry replied nervously.

"I dare you to put this wig on and try to scare Percy," Hermione handed him a blonde wig.

Harry put the wig on.

He walked over to Percy's room and silently opened the door. Percy was engrossed in notes for something at the ministry.

Harry snuck up behind Percy and flicked him in the back of the head while making tongue clicking sounds.

Percy jumped so hard he scattered his notes.

Harry ran out of the room, only letting Percy register the blonde wig, leaving Percy to womder who it was.

Je returned to Ron's room only to see Hermione pantsless again. As well as Ginny, which he didn't completely mind.

Ron was shirtless. Hermione and Ron were making out, as usual.

When he sat down, Ginny leaned over and started making out with Harry, and it seemed to pass as silent agreement that the game was done.

**How'd that go? Review, please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Annoying the Camp Leaders

**Heelo!**

**I am back with demigod dares, feel free to give me ideas!**

**I don't own these wonderfully amazing characters. :(**

-demigods-

Percy's POV

Same players as last time, add Rachel.

I started, "Rachel, truth or dare?"

"Dare...?" she replied with a worried look on her face.

"I dare you to give Chiron a big hug then shout at the top of your lungs 'DADDY!'"

"Ok," she replied. So far, this was the weirdest dare of all.

She went over to where Chiron and Mr. D were playijng pinochle. Rachel hugged Chiron. "DADDY!"

Chiron looked confused, then seemed to decide that Leo's insanity was rubbing off on Rachel in really large amounts.

Rachel rejoined us. "Leo, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to tell Mr. D that you're looking for mutated grapes that are trying to kill the normal, good for wine grapes in the world."

Leo just sttod up amd went over to Mr. D.

"Hey, Mr. D! I'm looking for mutated grapes that are trying to kill the wine grapes!"

Mr. D just said, "that's my job!" and he teleported away.

Leo went back to the group.

"Percy, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to ask Chiron how horses have sex."

Percy looked nervous, but he asked anyway.

While he was getting a lecture on the sexual reproduction of horses and other horse-like animals, the others continued the game.

Leo got stripped to his underpants, Piper lost her shirt and bra, and Annabeth also stripped down to her undergarments. When Percy got back, it was Annabeth's turn.

"Percy, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to strip down to your underpants."

It continued like that until everyone was in their under garments and Piper had her bra back on.

Then it was Piper's turn. "GROUP DARE!" she shouted. "We all must go up to Chiron dressed the way we are, and we should start doing weird, sexy dances."

They did that. Chiron told them to put their clothes back on.

When everyone was dressed again, they continued with one more truth or dare from Percy.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" "Truth." "Do you want to have sex with me?" "Yes."

They had sex that night after the campfire.

**Ok, anyone can continue from here and write the sex scene. Annabeth's on birth control. No anal. I'm just doing the ToD. Whoever does that will tell me what the story is and I will advertise it in the next chapter.**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Confused Twins

**I don't own the characters. JJason Iis te author who has done the sex scene, wel, more of a sexual side to my game, so we are teaming up.**

Wizards

Harry's POV

ToD again!

This really is quite fun.

It started out with a few truts and stupid dares.

Then I asked Hermione for a dare. Bad idea.

"I dare you to give Kracher hug."

"Alright. Kreacher."

Kreacher appeared in the middle of the room.

I gave him a hug.

"Why did Master Harry give Kreacher a hug?"

"Because," I replied, "you have been a very good servant and friend," which may not have been the main reason, but it was still quite true.

Kreacher left.

"Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sig 'Do You Want To Build a Snowman?' to Fred and George."

Ginny went downstairs with Ron, Hermione, and I following her.

She sang to the twins. When she was done, we went back upstairs without offering an explanantion.

Back upstairs, we continued.

"Ron, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Fred and George big hugs without explaning to them why."

Ron did just that.

"Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you know that Harry and Ginny had sex last night?"

"Yes. And I was trying to get your attention so that we could do the same."

"Oh! Want to tonight?"

"Yes."

"Um," isaid, "we will as well."

That was when Mrs. Weasley called us for supper.

**Well then, come on and review!**

**:P**


End file.
